YOU want ME
by bluerain94
Summary: Kai EXO. OC. Friendship & Romance. dia menyukai ku? - Kai. gak pandai buat summary langsung baca aja. kalo ngantuk bacanya cus exit aja :)


**You want Me**

Kai and other EXO members. OC. Frienship. Romance. Oneshoot

Disclaimer: this story is pure mine. EXO members are themselves, I just brought their name.

OC Yoo Eunbi and Yoo Eunjung are mine. No plagiat no copas. Abaikan jika menemukan typo.

Rainblue present…

Normal Pov

TRRIINNGGGG…..!

Bel tanda kuliah usai menyentak keheningan lorong di salah satu fakultas di universitas ternama di Seoul. Wajah sumringah dan langkah kaki yang bergegas keluar dari ruang kelas memenuhi lorong yang semula sepi itu. ada yang beranjak pulang, ke perpustakaan, atau sekedar nongkrong di lorong yang besar dan ada pula yang bergegas menuju kantin untuk mendiamkan cacing di perut yang sibuk berdemo sejak kuliah berlangsung tadi.

"Hei Kai kau pesan apa?" seorang namja dengan telinga lebar bertanya pada namja yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mata bulat namja itu melihat jauh ke papan menu yang terletak diatas kasir kantin.

"apa saja hyung" namja yang dipanggil Kai tadi menjawab sekenanya masih setia menatap layar ponselnya yang sedang memutar video. Lagian Kai tidak lapar jadi ia acuh saja.

"Kau cadel?" namja pertama tadi kembali bertanya pada namja pucat di depannya.

"terserahmu Chanyeol"

PLETAAKKK

"auchh.. kenapa kau memukulku Chanyeol?"

"Yak!" namja pucat itu tak lagi menunjukkan wajah stoicnya setelah mendapatkan dua jitakan dari Chanyeol. Ia mengelus elus kasar sisi kepalanya yang tadi kena jitakan beruntun.

"Idiot! Harusnya aku yang membentakmu bodoh. Kau ringan sekali memanggil namaku tanpa embel embel hyung Sehun cadel" Chanyeol melangkah pergi memesan makanan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih saja menggerutu tidak jelas. Sehun memandang Kai yang duduk dihadapannya sama sekali tidak terganggu atas pertengkaran mereka tadi.

"Kai kau sibuk sekali. Sedang lihat apa?" Sehun memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat layar ponsel Kai.

"video latihan kita kemarin. Aku merasa ada yang perlu diperbaiki dari tarian kita" Kai masih serius menonton videonya. Sehun mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia pikir ada benarnya pekataan Kai. Mereka akan mengikuti kompetisi tarian nasional bulan depan dan jika mereka ingin menang maka mereka harus berlatih keras dan menghasilkan gerakan yang memukau juri dan penonton nantinya. Beruntung sekali Sehun punya patner seperi Kai yang ambisius dalam menari dan ia juga sangat memperhatikan detail gerakan mereka. "Lay hyung mana?"

"mungkin dia masih dikelas. Tadi aku sudah me-chat Kris hyung dan mereka akan ke sini sebentar lagi" Kai mengangguk pelan masih menatap layar ponselnya.

"CHAAA" Chanyeol datang dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Ia meletakkan sepiring spaghetti, dua piring kentang goreng dan tiga kaleng minuman soda di meja mereka.

"gomawo hyung" Kai mematikan ponselnya dan mulai mencomoti kentang goreng dihadapannya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lima jari mendapat ucapan dari Kai yang dianggapnya sangat berarti itu. kemudian Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang meja kearah Sehun yang asik mengunyah spaghetti.

"yaa!" Sehun tersentak dan memelototi Chanyeol yang menarik garpu dan piring spaghettinya saat ia akan menyuapkan makanan tersebut ke mulutnya. Chanyeol berpura tidak mendengar dan menikmati spaghettinya. "hyung!"

"diam kau cadel. Kai saja memanggilku hyung dan mengucapkan terima kasih saat aku membelikan makanan. Dan kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih dan malah membentakku bocah idiot" Chnayeol membentak Sehun yang diam terpout. Aksi mereka ini mengundang tatapan dari seisi kantin yang penasaran akan pertengkaran dua namja popular di kampus mereka. tak sedikit juga yeoja yang melihat mereka dengan mata berbinar menyaksikan perdebatan si manly Chanyeol dan si cute Sehun. Kekekekeke

"sudah sudah berhentilah bertengkar seperti anak kecil" sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di bahu Sehun yang ternyata berasal dari tangan besarnya Kris yang kini duduk di samping kiri Sehun.

"kalian senang sekali memberikan tontonan gratis pada pengunjung kantin" Lay yang duduk di sisi kanan Sehun kembali menimpali dan disambut anggukan dari Luhan yang telah duduk di samping Kai.

Sehun mengomel pelan dan masih mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol kembali menyantap spaghettinya sesekali memberikan Sehun death glarenya. Kai, Luhan dan Lay larut dalam pembicaraan serius saat kai kembali memutar video tarinya di ponsel. Lalu Kris? Ia meneguk minuman bersoda milik Sehun sesekali memainkannya dalam tangan besarnya. Ia bosan karena diabaikan oleh lima sahabatnya. Kris menghela nafas kasar dan mulai mencari kesibukan dengan mengedarkan pandangan keliling sekali tempat ini, pikirnya. Kris memandang ke satu arah lalu ia terdiam. Keningnya sedikit berkerut kemudian ia yakin seorang gadis disana sedang melihat kearahnya. Ke arahnya? Mungkin tidak, pikir Kris. Dimeja ini ada enam namja popular. Kris melihat yeoja itu kemudian melihat kelima sahabatnya. Ia melakukan berulang kali hingga ia yakin.

"Kai! Kai!" Kris memanggil Kai dengan tergesa. Kai hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi bertanya ada apa.

"arah jam 10, sepertinya gadis itu menyukaimu" Kai melirik ke arah gadis yang dimaksud Kris.

"yang memakai sweater biru muda? Bagaimana kau tahu hyung?" Kai terkekeh kecil.

Kris memekik pelan merasa diremehkan. Kris menjelaskan bahwa sejak tadi ia memperhatikan gadis itu tapi gadis itu tidak menyadarinya hingga akhirnya Kris mengerti bahwa yang dilihat gadis itu adalah Kai bukan Luhan ataupun Chanyeol -yang berada di samping Kai-. Kelima namja di meja itu memasang telinga mendengarkan penjelasan Kris meski yang terlihat adalah mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Secara bergantian mereka –kecuali Kai dan Kris- melirik sekilas gadis itu kemudian mengangguk.

"Kris benar"

"gadis itu melihatmu Kai"

"kau punya fans Kim Kai hahaha"

"dia tidak termasuk kriteriaku"

PLETAKKK

"auch..Kris hyung!" pemilik suara itu mengaduh sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"dia menyukai Kai bukan menyukaimu dobi" balas Kris.

Lay, Luhan dan Kai terkekeh kecil sementara Sehun tertawa senang akhirnya ada yang membalaskan dendamnya pada Chanyeol.

"gadis itu bukan fans Kai tapi dia menyukai Kai" Lay berujar pelan menanggapi perkataan Sehun sambil mengeluarkan headsetnya.

"bagaimana kau tahu hyung?" Sehun bertanya.

Lay dan Kai sama sama tersenyum. Sehun terlihat polos dimata mereka.

"lihat tatapan matanya. gadis itu memiliki tatapan yang berbeda dari fans Kai yang lain. Seperti yang dibilang Kris tadi, gadis itu menatap Kai sebagai orang yang disukainya bukan di kagumi" kali ini Luhan yang menjawab. Sehun melirik gadis itu sekilas kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"aku tahu hyung" Kai tersenyum tipis.

"kau mengenalnya?" kini suara bass Chanyeol terdengar mengintrogasi Kai.

Kai mengangguk pelan.

"MWO?!"

Kai terkekeh melihat respon hyung dan sahabatnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian menjelaskan, "aku menyadarinya sejak semester lalu di saat seperti ini di kantin. Awalnya aku mengabaikannya karena aku pikir ia melihat satu diantara kalian" Kai menggerakkan tangannya melingkar. "suatu kali aku membalas pandangannya dan ia langsung salting kemudian aku yakin bahwa ia memperhatikanku. Tidak hanya itu, di kelas juga aku sering mendapatinya melirik ke arahku saat seongsanim sedang menjelaskan"

"Tunggu" Sehun menyela. Pandangan keempat namja disana yang semula memandang Kai kini memandang Sehun. "dikelas? Memangnya kita sekelas dengan gadis itu?" Sehun menunjuk ke arah belakang meski telunjuknya sebenarnya menunjuk bahunya sendiri.

Kai mengangguk. "kita satu jurusan dan berada di tahun yang sama dengannya. Aku juga baru tahu beberapa bulan ini" Kai mengangkat bahunya.

"kau tidak mencoba mengajaknya berbicara Kai-ah?"

Kai memasang wajah sedihnya "aku pernah mencoba tapi tidak sampai lima detik mata kami berpapasan dia sudah langsung lari meninggalkanku"

"kau tertarik padanya Kai?" Luhan mengulum senyum menggodanya.

Kai membeku. Dia melihat kelima sahabatnya yang semua memasang wajah penasaran.

"ya! ya! memangnya aku sedang di kantor polisi, eoh? Kenapa kalian terdengar seperti mengintrogasi ku?" Kai tidak terima karena merasa dipojokan.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA" kelima namja di meja Kai tertawa keras berhasil menggoda Kai yang kini wajahnya ditekuk masam. Lihatlah mereka kembali menjadi tontonan gratis di kantin.

"puas eoh?" Kai mendelik kesal. Hanya Kris yang sudah mengendalikan dirinya meski masih terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan empat namja lain masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"sudah sudah" Kris menepuk punggung Sehun berusaha menghentikan tawa dongsaengnya. Kai semakin kesal. Ia mencomot kentang goreng terakhir di piring lalu menegak sodanya. Ia tidak ingin berkomentar sampai sahabat sahabatnya berhenti menertawakannya.

 **Kai Pov**

"puas eoh?" aku sangat kesal mendengar sahabat sahabatku yang dengan tidak elitnya tertawa keras. Seisi kantin melihat kami termasuk gadis itu menatap kami heran. Ia pasti penasaran dengan apa yang kami bicarakan.

Aku menatap matanya.

Sial! Kenapa dia melihat ke arah lain? Gadis itu sebenarnya menyukaiku atau tidak sih kenapa menatapku saja dia takut seperti sedang melihat hantu. Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh kalau mentapku saja tidak mau.

Lihat saja aku akan membuatmu mengakui perasaanmu.

Tunggu.

Lho? Aku bilang apa tadi? Membuat gadis itu mengaku?

Memangnya apa urusannya denganku?

Apa aku juga menyukainya?

Tidak mungkin. Aku menggeleng pelan. Huh.

"Eunbi-ya~!" teriakan nyaring seseorang menarik perhatian kami berenam. Dia Eunjung penyanyi muda terkenal kebanggaan kampus kami. Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya ia baru selesai manggung. Dan dengan kepercayaandiri yang sangat tinggi ia melenggang masuk ke kantin tanpa merasa risih ditatap oleh makluk adam disana.

"kenapa dia kemari dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Kris hyung melisankan pertanyaan yang terbesit di pikiranku tapi kedengarannya Kris hyung seperti sedang marah suaranya seperti mengeram, atau perasaanku saja. Eunjung noona memakai dress hijau tua mini sepaha dan sepatu boots warna hitam.

"setidaknya ia masih memakai mantelnya" bela Lay hyung. Kami mengangguk mengiyakan.

Puluhan pasang mata mengikuti gerakan gadis itu hingga duduk dan mengobrol dengan Eunbi. Bagaimana dia mengenal Eunbi? Setahuku Eunjung adalah seniorku yang seangkatan dengan Kris, Lay, dan Luhan hyung dan jurusannya juga jurusan seni kontemporer berbeda dengan kami yang anak bisnis manajemen.

"siapa nama gadis itu?" Sehun menunjuk ke arah Eunbi yang asik mengobrol dengan Eunjung.

"Yoo Eunbi" / "Yoo Eunjung"

Mereka melihatku dan Kris bergantian.

"gadis yang menyukaiku itu Yoo Eunbi" jelasku.

"dan yang duduk di hadapannya itu adalah Yoo Eunjung" sambung Kris hyung.

Chanyeol hyung melebarkan mata bulatnya. "jadi mereka saudara?" aku tersentak. Marga mereka sama. Ku lihat kedua gadis itu bergantian. "mereka mirip"

"berarti mereka saudara" simpul Lay hyung. "Kris ge, bagaimana kau mengetahui marga penyanyi itu? Kau mengenalnya?" kami hanya tahu namanya Eunjung dan dia kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan kami. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

Kris hyung tersipu. "aku menyukainya"

"lalu?" tanya kami bersamaan.

"dia juga menyukaiku"

"kalian pacaran?" ini suara Luhan hyung.

Kris hyung mengangguk malu. Kami menegakkan badan cukup terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Kuakui Kris hyung tampan tapi aku tak menyangka ia sudah mendahului kami dalam hal hari kami menghabiskan waktu bersama tapi tak seorangpun yang mengetahui rahasia ini. Kami mengucapkan selamat kepada Kris hyung dan ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Kris hyung melirik gadisnya yang juga sedang melihatnya dan tersenyum malu-malu. Cih mereka sungguh serasi.

"kau harus mentraktir kami hyung" Sehun menyenggol Kris hyung.

"arraseo"

"kau Kim? Kapan giliranmu dan gadismu itu?" aku tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Sejak kapan aku memiliki memiliki hubungan dengan gadis itu?

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"perlu bantuanku?" ku angkat kepalaku mendengar pertanyaan Kris hyung. Aku tidak mengerti bantuan apa yang dia tawarkan tapi melihat seringai liciknya aku yakin pasti itu akan berhasil.

Aku mengangguk.

 **Eunbi Pov**

"hufffttt! Lelahnya.." aku menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam untung saja Eunjung eonni berbaik hati menungguku selesai kuliah dan langsung mentraktirku makan. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan saat ini aku masih ada di dalam bus dengan perut keroncongan.

Aku berjalan ke arah lemari besar yang ada di sudut kiri kamarku. Ku buka mantel dan meraih handuk. "mandi akan membuatku lebih segar"

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaianku dengan baju tidur saat eonni masuk ke kamarku.

"kau belum mandi eonni?"

"kran di kamar mandiku rusak. Aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya" aku mengangguk.

"oh ya, kau kenal Kris senior jurusanmu kan?" aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya karena aku sangat menyukai sahabatnya. "kalau dia datang suruh tunggu di ruang tamu. Bilang saja aku masih mandi. Arrachi?"

Aku hendak menjawab tapi dia sudah menutup pintu dengan keras. Dasar eonni.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di sudut kasur menatap langit langit kamar. Pikiranku berputar pada kejadian hari ini yang membuatku tersenyum bahagia.

Kim Jongin atau yang dipanggil Kai oleh sahabat sahabatnya adalah namja yang ku suka sejak semester pertama kuliah. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang Jongin dan sahabat sahabatnya bicarakan di kantin tadi. Kalau diingat bagaimana kerasnya mereka tertawa tadi sepertinya pembicaraan yang lucu dan menarik. tadi memang aku sedang beruntung bisa melihat wajah tersipunya Jongin. Wajah memerahnya membuatku gugup. Oh.. aku hampir lupa, bukannya tadi mereka berenam melihatku sekilas setelah itu berteriak kencang? Apa mereka membicarakanku? Tadi juga Jongin memasang wajah kesal setelah ditertawakan sahabat sahabatnya. Apa mereka benar benar sedang membicarakanku dan meledek Jongin?

Aku menggeleng kasar. "tidak. tidak mungkin"

TING TONG TING TONG

Aku tersentak keluar dari pikiran absurd ku dan berlari ke lantai bawah menuju pintu utama.

"nug-"

Kris sunbae. Dia benar benar Kris sunbae. Tampan sekali dia-

Tidak tidak. Aku hanya menyukai Jongin.. ya, hanya Jongin seorang.

"annyeong.." Kris sunbae melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "kau adiknya Eunjung kan?"

Aku mengangguk kikuk.

"Eunjung-nya ada?" mata sipitnya melirik ke belakang tubuhku.

"n-ne.. Eunjung eonni sedang mandi. silahkan masuk sunbaenim" aku gugup dan mundur sedikit untuk membiarkannya masuk.

"kau tidak perlu seformal itu. panggil aku Kris oppa saja ne?" ujarnya lembut.

"n-ne Kris oppa" aku masih berdiri tak jauh dari sofa duduknya. "oppa mau minum sesuatu?"

Dia menggeleng. "tidak. Kemarilah" Kris oppa menepuk sofa kosong di sampingnya.

Jangan salahkan aku yang mengambil duduk di hadapannya. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara langsung dengannya, tentu saja aku masih gugup. Kris oppa terlihat memaklumiku karena sekarang ia tersenyum dengan manisnya. "kau hoobae ku kan?"

"n-ne oppa"

"berarti kau mengenal Sehun.." aku mengangguk. "dan Kai?" aku mengangguk lagi sialnya kali ini sedikit kikuk.

"bersikap baiklah pada Kai"

"ne oppa" jawabku patuh kali ini entah mengapa aku tak mampu mengangkat kepalaku menatap Kris oppa. Wajahku memerah hanya mendengar nama Kai. Argh.. memalukan.

"Yifan!" suasana yang sempat hening dan beku sontak mencair hanya dengan suara Eunjung eonni. Dia berdiri di tangga tidak mengenakan pakaian tidur sepertiku.

"eonni mau pergi?" aku berdiri menghampirinya di bawah tangga. Ku lihat mantel panjang yang dipakainya hari ini tersampir di tangannya.

"hanya sebentar Eunbi-ya tapi kau tak perlu menungguku" dia mengelus pundakku. "kau kunci saja pintunya, nde?" aku mengangguk.

"masuklah dan istirahat" ucap Eunjung eonni saat aku mengantarnya ke pintu keluar. Kris oppa sudah membuka pintu mobil untuk Eunjung eonni.

"ne.. kalian berhati-hatilah" aku melambaikan tanganku dan mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil.

Aku terus melambai hingga mobil Kris oppa menghilang di perempat jalan.

"Huff aku sendiri lagi malam ini" lirihku sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Eunjung eonni sudah memulai karir menyanyinya sejak tahun pertama ia di universitas dan kini kesibukannya belum juga berkurang meski ini sudah hampir empat tahun sejak ia debut. Seminggu ini ia disibukkan dengan variety show terbarunya. Ku kira malam ini kami bisa mengobrol hingga larut, namun ternyata ia lebih memilih pergi bersama Kris oppa. Huh.. daripada kesal gara-gara eonni lebih baik aku memikirkan wajah tampan Jongin malam ini. Xixixixi

 **Normal Pov**

"bagaimana Kris hyung?"

Kris menyeringai. "tenang saja Kai. semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Kau hanya perlu melakukan bagianmu dan dia akan melihatnya" Kris bersandar di pagar pembatas atap. Ya mereka berdua kini berada di lantai teratas bagunan fakultas mereka. Hanya Kai dan Kris untuk membahas rencana mereka. meski kini sudah memasuki musim semi, namun dinginnya semilir angin tidak mengganggu mereka.

"kau yakin akan berhasil hyung? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak berkata apapun dan lari meninggalkan ku?" Kai menggerakkan dagunya ke arah seseorang di bawah sana yang sedang berjalan sendiri.

Eunbi. mata Kai tak lepas memandang gadis itu hingga hilang memasuki gedung yang sama dengan mereka. Kris melihat itu tersenyum kecil dan ia menepuk pundak namdongsaengnya. "kau tenang saja. asal kau melakukannya dengan benar dan mampu membuat ia tinggal, semua akan berjalan sesuai harapanmu Kai-ah"

Kai mengangguk ragu. "semoga saja hyung"

Kai duduk bersandar ke pagar pembatas menghadap ke pintu. Ia tahu rencana yang disiapkan oleh Kris sangat baik dan pasti ampuh. Hanya saja Kai sedikit ragu dan gugup jika ia akan menghancurkan semuanya. Kai sendiri bingung kenapa ia merasa gugup dan takut gagal. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun membuat Kris ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Kai.

"jika kau yakin dengan perasaanmu maka semua akan berjalan baik. Jika tidak, kita punya plan B kan?"

"plan B? kau yakin hyung?" Kai menatap Kris yang mengangguk yakin.

Kris terlihat tenang sangat berbeda dengan Kai yang kini berubah kalut dan tidak tenang. Kai mengacak-acak surai cokelatnya. Matanya bergerak tidak focus. Kemeja lengan panjang yang dia kenakan hari ini tampak kusut. Kris melihat Kai dari atas sampai bawah. Kris sebenarnya miris melihat Kai yang tidak percaya diri hanya karena seorang gadis. Kris yakin Kai mampu mengatasinya namun entah kenapa Kai malah terlihat bodoh sekarang ini. tidak hanya hari ini. sejak dua minggu lalu sejak hari dimana Kris menceritakan rencananya pada Kai, namja tan itu terlihat sering melamun dan saat berlatih dance dengan Lay dan Sehun pun ia sering melakukan kesalahan dan kehilangan fokus. tidak seperti Kai yang ia kenal.

Kris dan Kai sudah ada di atap itu sejak mereka selesai makan siang bersama kelompok mereka. sengaja memilih atap untuk membicarakan rencana dengan matang dan untuk memastikan Kai bahwa semua baik saja.

melihat Kai yang sudah sedikit bisa mengontrol dirinya, Kris berdiri menepuk pelan belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor akibat duduk di lantai atap yang jarang dibersihkan.

"aku tak meragukanmu dan ku harap kau tidak meragukan dirimu sendiri" Kris menepuk pundak Kai.

"ayo turun. Ini sudah sore dan kau harus memulainya" Kris meninggalkan Kai di atap. Sebenarnya tidak meninggalkan. Kris hanya memberikan waktu bagi Kai untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Kris bersembunyi dibalik jejeran loker saat ia melihat Kai turun dari lantai atap dan berjalan menuju ruang dance. Kai masuk tanpa menghidupkan lampu.

hari ini memang bukan jadwal latihannya dan ini bagian dari rencana mereka.

Kris menyeringai. Ia mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga, menghubungi seseorang, "mempelai pria sudah siap di tempat" terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana sebelum Kris memutuskan panggilan.

Kris masih berada di tempatnya ketika ia melihat kekasihnya bersama seorang yeoja dengan mata tertutup memasuki ruang yang sama dengan Kai. Tak lama kemudian kekasih Kris keluar seorang diri dan mengunci pintu itu sebelum lari menghampiri Kris. Mereka berhigh five lalu berpelukan.

"Kau melakukan dengan baik Eunjung sayang" Kris mengelus surai kekasihnya.

"ku harap mereka bisa saling jujur mengatakan yang sebenarnya" Eunjung kekasih Kris itu berujar lirih penuh harap.

Kris mengangguk mengharapkan hal yang sama dengan kekasihnya. "ayo kita pulang dan menunggu kabar baik di rumah" Kris menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan lorong kampus yang sepi, hanya ada satu dua mahasiswa yang masih berkeliaran disaat matahari menyembunyikan diri. Di dalam hati Kris dan Eunjung merapalkan doa untuk sepasang anak manusia di dalam ruangan itu. jika harapan mereka tidak tercapai, setidaknya mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebagai sunbae dan seorang saudari.

Keesokan harinya..

"Sehunnie, Kai mana? Tumben dia tidak bersamamu. Apa dia tidak masuk kuliah tadi?" tanya Luhan. Ia bersama Sehun, Lay, Kris, dan Chanyeol duduk di tempat biasa mereka di kantin. Hari ini mereka kekurangan satu anggota dan tidak ada yang tahu kemana, termasuk Kris.  
Kemarin Kris menunggu Eunbi di rumah Eunjung hingga larut namun ia tak juga bertemu dengan Eunbi. Tadi pagi ia menghubungi kekasihnya tapi sialnya ponsel kekasihnya mati. Kris sendiri pagi ini galau karena belum mendengar suara kekasihnya. Maklum saja Kris masih berbunga-bunga di usia jadian mereka yang baru menginjak bulan ketiga.

Mereka makan dalam diam dan sibuk sendiri. Sesekali mereka mengalihkan netra pada kebisingan kantin yang menurut mereka menarik.

namun kali ini bukan orang lain yang merka lihat, tapi teman mereka sendiri.

"i-it..itu.." bibir serta mata bulat Chanyeol terbuka lebar, sebelah tangannya terangkat menunjuk sesuatu yang baru memasuki pintu kantin. Sontak keempat namja disitu melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Chanyeol dan mereka memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Kris terperangah sebentar lalu tersenyum lega.

"akhirnya" lega Kris. "kau berhasil Kim Jongin" jarang sekali mereka menyebut nama lengkap Kai. Hanya di saat mereka meluapkan emosi marah, kecewa, atau bahagia seperti Kris sekarang ini.

"si hitam itu.." Luhan masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang dilihatnya.

"kenapa dia menggandeng tangan gadis itu?" ini Sehun yang masih sama keadaannya dengan Luhan.

Lay menelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berbicara. Ia berpikir keras meski ia juga sama 'lama loading'-nya dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Wajah bingung mereka sangat lucu -jika kalian bisa melihatnya.

Kai saja yang baru tiba di depan mereka tertawa pelan melihat kebodohan keempat sahabatnya –kecuali Kris- yang masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya di samping meja.

"ehem" Kai berusaha menyadarkan keempat sahabatnya.

"ehem..hemm.. apa kami boleh duduk disini?" Kai berbicara formal layaknya sedang berbicara kepada orang lain tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keseriusan sama sekali. Kai masih menahan senyum gelinya sedangkan pemilik tangan yang di genggamannya hanya tertunduk malu menjadi pusat perhatian seantero kantin. Desas desus disana sangat menggangguknya.

Chanyeol yang tersadar lebih dulu dari ketiga sahabatnya memberikan space di bangku yang ditempatinya.

Kai menarik gadis yang di genggamnya untuk duduk terlebih dulu diantara Chanyeol dan dirinya.

Kris yang duduk tepat dihadapan Kai dan gadis itu mulai berbicara. "Selamat Kai-ah. Eunbi-ya kini kau menjadi bagian dari kami" Kris menepuk pundak Kai yang disambut anggukan oleh Kai. "gomawo hyung"

"ka-kalian..jadian?" Sehun melihat dan menunjuk pasangan baru itu bergantian.

Kai mengangguk sekali dan yakin. Masih tersenyum.

"selamat Kai-ah" Lay menyalam Kai yang duduk di seberang ujung meja.

"dia adik Eunjung itu kan?" Luhan menatap Kris yang mengangguk. "kapan kalian jadian? Kenapa kami baru diberi tahu sekarang? Apa kalian _backstreet_ juga seperti Kris dan Eunjung?"

Kris melotot tak menyangka hubungannya diseret-seret ke permukaan. "Mereka jadian kemarin malam dan aku tidak _backstreet_ -an dengan Eunjung. Kami hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk _go public_ " Lay tertawa mendengar penuturan Kris.

"yahh.. padahal kau tidak sesuai kriteriaku- Auch!" pengakuan Chanyeol mendapat jotosan dari Kris, Lay, Sehun, dan Luhan. Kai memberikan death glarenya pada Chanyeol sedangkan gadis ditengah terngah mereka hanya melotot bingung.

"kau tak usah perdulikan ucapan Chanyeol hyung yang bodoh itu, chagi. Cha.. sekarang kau mau minum apa?" jujur saja kelima sahabat Kai sedikit mual melihat perubahan sikap Kai saat berbicara dengan Eunbi, sangat lembut bahkan Eunbi sendiri tersipu mendengar kelembutan Kai.

"t-terserrah Jongin-ssi saja" kini kelima namja cengo itu melihat Eunbi.

"chagi, kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu. sekarang kau kekasihku dan kau cukup memanggilku Kai chagiya. Arrachi?" Kai menundukkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap wajah gadisnya.

Mereka pasangan yang imut, pikir Kris. "ahh, aku rindu kekasihku. Apa hari ini jadwalnya padat Eunbi-ya?"

Eunbi mengangkat kepalanya merasa namanya disebut oleh namja selain Kai. "an-aniyo oppa. eonni hanya menghadiri rekaman acara musik pagi tadi di Gimpo setelah itu ia akan datang kemari" Kris mengangguk paham.

Dibalik tubuh Eunbi Kai mencolek Chanyeol dan memberi kode agar Chanyeol membelikan sesuatu untuknya dan Eunbi.

'wae?' begitu kira kira kata yang terucap dari bibir bisu Chanyeol namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol langsung berdiri untuk memesan makanan. Death glare dari Kai adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak mampu untuk menolak.

Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pandangannya kini beralih menatap kekasihnya yang masih setia memilin ujung bajunya. Kai tersenyum, "chagiya, jangan menunduk terus" Kai menggenggam tangan yang tadi lepas dari genggamnya. "angkat kepalamu dan kuperkenalkan pada sahabat-sahabatku" Eunbi sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menyalami Lay, Sehun, dan Luhan secara bergantian. Kai yakin kekasihnya sudah mengetahui nama para sahabatnya tapi menurutnya berkenalan langsung akan lebih baik.

Lihat saja kini suasana sudah mulai mencair. Eunbi mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan para sahabatnya. Mulai dari pertanyaan Sehun yang tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka satu kelas, hingga pertanyaan Luhan yang menarik perhatian Kai. "sejak kapan kau menyukai uri Kai?"

Eunbi melihat Kai sebentar lalu menunduk. "sejak awal perkuliahan"

Oke ini menarik, pikir Kai. _'aku akan menanyaimu nanti sayang'_

"ini makanan untuk pasangan baru kita" Chanyeol datang dengan nampan ditanggannya. Eunjung juga datang dan duduk di sebelah Kris yang langsung merangkul pinggangnya mesra. Kini mereka tidak lagi _backstreet_. Penghuni kantin sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel pintar milik mereka untuk memotret Kris-Eunjung dan menyebarkannya di dunia maya. Dan pasangan itu tak peduli. Mungkin sepulang dari sini mereka harus kucing-kucingan dari para reporter.

"Kalian berutang penjelasan pada kami" Eunjung menunjuk pasangan di depannya lalu menunjuk dirinya dan Kris. "Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah.. kalian akan mentraktir kami dimana malam ini?"

Kai tertawa renyah. Eunbi ingin menjawab namun keduluan oleh Kai, "Terserahmu saja kakak ipar" Eunbi merona sangat manis dimata Kai. "Aku ingin berbagi kebahagianku bersama kalian" Kai melihat semua yang ada dimeja itu sambil merangkul pinggang Eunbi yang kini semakin memerah.

Kai tidak tahan melihat rona manis kekasihnya. Jangan salahkan Kai jika-

Chu!

-dia mencium kekasihnya di depan mata (calon) kakak ipar dan sahabat sahabatnya.

"aku juga ingin memiliki kekasih" lirih malang keempat namja jomblo di meja itu bersamaan.

EPILOG

Kai Pov

Aku masuk ke ruang dance masih dengan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kris hyung saat di atap. Ya Kris hyung benar. Jika aku melakukannya dengan baik maka semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana dan harapanku.

Srekk

Pintu terbuka. Cahaya dari luar sedikit bisa membantuku melihat siapa yang masuk. Itu Eunbi dan juga Eunjung kakaknya.

"kau tunggu disini sebentar aku akan kembali 5 menit lagi" Eunbi percaya begitu saja dengan janji kakaknya.

Polos sekali.

Aku mendengar pintu terkunci dan langkah kaki yang menjauh. Ruangan ini masih gelap karena aku tidak menyalakan lampu saat masuk.

Aku berjalan ke arah saklar di dekat pintu dan melihat Eunbi berdiri kaku dengan mata tertutup kain hitam.

Aku menyalakan musik dan berdiri di belakang Eunbi yang kini meraih simpulan kain di belakang kepalanya dengan terburu-buru.

 _ **It's not working so stop fronting**_

 _ **I know you want me**_

 _ **Let's start talking**_

Eunbi sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas dan kini dia mengamati sekitarnya. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang aku menari di depannya. Lihat! wajah terkejutnya lucu sekali, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

 _ **A I know it all, why do you keep hiding**_

 _ **I know that you like me it says on your face**_

 _ **A why do you turn your eyes away while looking at me**_

 _ **I know it all A A**_

Ia mengacuhkanku namun aku tetap bergerak sesuai alihan kepalanya.

 _ **When I feel someone looking at me**_

 _ **I glance back and you're always there (hey girl)**_

 _ **Even if you turn your hed and look far away**_

 _ **Even if you pretend not to be surprise**_

 _ **I know why you hang around me**_

 _ **That unwareness makes you look cute (so cute)**_

 _ **Though I wanna keep pretend that I don't know**_

 _ **I can't go on like this any longer**_

 _ **I know it all, come on over here**_

 _ **Don't run away anymore**_

Ia berjalan mundur merapat ke dinding. Mata indahnya mengikuti setiap gerakanku.

 _ **A I know it all, why do you keep hiding**_

 _ **I know that you like me it says on your face**_

 _ **A why do you turn your eyes away while looking at me**_

 _ **I know it all A A**_

Aku mencolek dagunya tak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya yang menunduk tersipu.

 _ **Don't hide from it, lets have 'something'**_

 _ **Look at me oh don't be so shy**_

 _ **What are you afraid of I'm not all that good either**_

 _ **But I think we'll make one hot couple**_

Ku raih sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas ujung kemejanya. Ia mendongak menatap mataku.

 _ **Let this be our first day**_

 _ **I wanna walk around holding hands**_

 _ **Quit wasting time now what are you gonna do**_

 _ **When will you stop running away huh?**_

Aku menariknya ke tengah ruangan. Aku menari dengan menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia tampak kaku namun berusaha mengikuti gerakanku yang tidak lambat. Ia lumayan juga.

 _ **A I know it all, why do you keep hiding**_

 _ **I know that you like me it says on your face**_

 _ **A why do you turn your eyes away while looking at me**_

 _ **I know it all A A**_

Kedua tangannya ku genggam kuat dan aku mulai berputar #bayangin dua orang berputar layaknya spin# *kayak di film india itu loh*

Wajah terkejutnya mulai terganti dengan senyuman tipis. Beberapa kali berputar ku raih pinggangnya. Memeluknya. Deru nafas kami saling bersahutan. Dari cermin yang memenuhi ruangan ini aku bisa melihatnya yang sedang tersenyum. Sangat manis.

 _ **It's not working so stop fronting**_

 _ **I know you want me**_

 _ **Let's start talking**_

Pelukan kami terlepas tapi aku masih menggenggam kedua tangannya. Nafas kami sudah sedikit normal.

"jadi?" dia menegadah melihatku. "kau..maukah jadi kekasihku?"

Ku tatap langsung ke dalam mata coklatnya yang terbelak kaget. Jujur saja aku sendiri bingung bagaimana kata-kata sakral itu mulus sekali keluar saat aku melihat ke dalam matanya.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu responnya.

Tiga menit terbuang.

dia melihatku seolah ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahku. Aku yakin dia mendengar dengan jelas tapi apa salah jika ku ulang sekali lagi.

"Yoo Eunbi maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu seorang Kim Jongin?"

"k-kenapa aku?" ujarnya gugup. Aku yakin tersirat beribu tanya dan gugup dalam nada itu.

Aku tersenyum tenang. "bukankah semuanya sudah tersampaikan dalam lagu dan tarian tadi?"

Eunbi tertegun. Dia tampak berpikir sekarang.

Ayolah, jika ia benar menyukaiku kenapa ia harus berpikir. Apa salahnya jika langsung menjawab iya.

"kau yakin?" aku mengangguk.

"bagaimana jika a-"

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Sepertinya aku gagal.

"Baiklah jika kau menolakku" aku berbalik menuju pintu.

Bodoh!

"chakkaman" aku berhenti. "maksudku..bagaimana jika aku tidak sesuai harapanmu?"

Apa dia meragukanku?

"selama kau menyukaiku pernahkah kau merasa ragu?" aku harus meyakinkannya.

Kulirik ke arah kaca. Dia menggeleng.

"maka aku tidak mempunyai keraguan secuilpun untuk menjadi namjachingumu" aku berbalik dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar.

"jadi-"

Semenit berlalu bersama keheningan. Dia masih menunduk dan memilin ujung kemeja.

"kau menolakku?" tanganku masih terentang lebar namun kini aku berjalan mundur.

"maa-"

BRUKK

Tubuhku limbung ke belakang hingga aku jatuh terduduk dengan Eunbi yang memelukku erat.

"ne. aku mau" jawabnya malu. Wajah mungilnya tenggelam di dadaku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Sangat bahagia. Ku lepaskan peluknya dan menatap ke dalam mata indahnya.

"kau menerimaku?"

Dia mengangguk malu.

"benarkah? Kau yakin?"

Mengangguk lagi. benarkah?

"oh seseorang tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini!" teriakku.

AUCH!

Eunbi mencubit gemas kedua pipiku sambil tertawa pelan. Rasanya sakit tapi aku tertawa bahagia. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan yang bahagia. Aku kembali memeluknya.

Perasaan ragu dan takut ditolak saat aku masuk ke ruangan ini tadi lenyap begitu saja saat Eunbi memelukku. Pelukkannya terasa nyaman mirip pelukkan ibuku saat aku kecil.

"terimakasih Eunbi-ya" bisikku di telinganya. Aku terus mengucapkan terima kasih hingga ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul lenganku pelan. Matanya kini berair.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih Jongin pabbo. Kau namja popular di kampus ini dan memiliki banyak fans mau berkencan denganku yang hanya mahasiswi bia-"

Aku menghentikan ucapannya dengan meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibir mungilnya.

"you're not just ordinary girl. Untukku kau sempurna Eunbi-ya. sangat sempurna menjadi kekasihku" ku elus surai cokelatnya.

Ya, aku tidak sedang menggombal sekarang. Itu memang nyata. Sejak menyadari Eunbi menyukaiku entah mengapa aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang memaksaku untuk terus melihat ke arahnya. Ada perasaan senang saat Kris hyung mau membantuku. Dan kebahagiaanku lengkap hanya dengan jawaban Eunbi.

Ku elus wajah putih halus meronanya. Kami saling menatap saling mengutarakan perasaan cinta dan bahagia atas penantian yang selama ini mengganjal.

"Saranghae"

END


End file.
